


Mourning

by commandershakarian



Series: Fallout- I Aim to Please (the Sole Survivor) [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Death, F/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor & MacCready discover how much they have in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

She couldn’t leave them in the Vault. It seemed wrong to let her friends, her neighbors, stay frozen in that desolate place. They were buried beside their families, each with a makeshift gravestone, their names etched into the stone carefully.

They had moved Brent last. Mae wanted to hold a ceremony. A final goodbye to the man she’d been with for nearly 10 years before the bombs. Before her world had ended.

Her friends had stood beside her, helping her lay him to rest.

The tears that fell had been a surprise. It had been nearly six months since she’d awoken in the Vault. Six months since she’d traveled the Commonwealth and been nearly killed too many times to count. But for some reason, this scared her more than anything else.

Her friends had eventually dispersed, each returning to their cots for some much needed sleep. But not MacCready. He stood off to the side, his eyes on the plots in front of him. Mae couldn’t read his expression. His hat cast a shadow that covered his face. They had become good friends over the last few months. It was like looking in a mirror when it came to MacCready. He’d lost his spouse. He was fighting to save his son’s life. There were still things she didn’t know about him, and he about her, but she was grateful for his friendship and his company.

Laying a blue flower on Brent’s plot, Mae decided to return to Sanctuary Hills. She wouldn’t sleep tonight. But she could drink.

Mae had barely taken a step when his voice floated towards her.

“You won’t be over him. Not for a long while.”

Mae paused, glancing at the man who was probably hurting at the reminder of his own loss.

“Lucy… it was different with her. There was nothing left to bury. I had to run… if I didn’t-”

Mae nodded and took a step towards him, knowing he needed comfort just as much as she. “You did the right thing. It might be the hard thing, but it could have been worse.”

“I know. But I wanted to let you know the truth of it. You put his remains to rest, but you can’t put his memory to rest. He’ll be a part of you forever.” He lifted his head to meet her gaze, his eyes shining with tears that he wouldn’t shed.

“Just as Lucy will be for you.”

“ _Yeah_.” He let out a shaking breath before squaring his shoulders. Clearing his throat, he spoke once again. “If you need someone to talk to about… _things_ , you can always come to me.”

Mae smiled slightly, grateful for the friends she had made in this new world. MacCready was special in so many ways and although he had his own worries, he still cared enough to offer to help her through hers. “Thanks, MacCready.”

“RJ.” He said suddenly, holding his arm out to her. “Call me RJ.”

“Sure. I can do that.” She took his proffered arm and the two of them walked back home in comfortable silence, glad for each others presence.


End file.
